


Chapter 6 - Leone JB

by Xxxpokelad



Series: The Hatoful Purge [6]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Leone does stuff, WHAT A KING, a braincell! well almost, this is basically for the I hate Shuu gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad
Summary: The Hatoful Purge series is what I think would happen if in the Japan of the Hatoful Boyfriend games universe they introduced the purge, the bloody event from the series of movies with the same name. It is set before the bbl route, but there will probably be spoilers to the bbl route.In this chapter, Leone JB visits an old 'friend'.
Series: The Hatoful Purge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969891
Kudos: 2





	Chapter 6 - Leone JB

Leone was in his office. He was just following the Dove Party orders, and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Just like any other day. He was waiting for his protégé, Yuuya Sakazaki, a young fantail pigeon who had enrolled in St Pidgeonations as a student, while Leone pretended to be the janitor Mr One. Leone found Yuuya young but experienced, although he had the bad habit of not following instructions, his or the Party’s. The two of them were valuable assets to the Dove Party, that’s why it was very important for them to respect the regular check-ins with their superiors. They hadn’t one scheduled for today, though, and it was very lucky, because Sakazaki was late. Again.   
“I should buy that bird a watch.” Leone thought. “Maybe that way he’d have a bigger chance of being on time.”  
Leone was getting worried, now, because class was going to start soon and Yuuya was a no-show. He never missed the morning check-ins. Not entirely, sometimes he’d arrive late, at a time he called ‘fashionably late’, but never like this.   
Then, the answer came in form of a recorded voice.   
“Attention. Attention. The annual’s Purge festivity is starting. We advise to take care, and please evacuate the building.”  
“Ah!” Leone exclaimed. “That’ll do it. No wonder Sakazaki didn’t show up today. How could I forget?”  
Leone thought about what to do now. He could just leave the school, go home, and have a nice day in. He also knew that leaving now would be dangerous, because it would be impossible to know if the streets were safe. They probably weren’t. He was a very skilled Dove Party agent, but the risk remained high.   
After some time, he remembered something that made him make up his mind.  
“Maybe Dr Iwamine is in the building. If so, I’ll pay him a visit. Ask a few questions. I’ll need to be careful not to blow my cover, though.”  
With this in mind, Leone left the maintenance room that was his office, and went upstairs. He walked through the empty hallways, headed for the infirmary. Outside of the room, he stood still and waited a moment.  
“Wait. Is this a good plan?” He pondered. “Should I be doing this? I might compromise my cover. Maybe I shouldn’t do this.”  
After saying this, he opened the door and stepped inside. The room looked empty. He looked around a little, but found nobirdie.   
“Uh. I wonder where he-“  
“Hello there, Mr One.”  
Leone jumped forward a few meters. Shuu Iwamine had appeared out of thin air behind Leone’s back, as he often did.  
“AH! Dr Iwamine, there you are.” Leone said in high voice, his heart running. As he went on, he tried to sound cold and unaffected, as his usual self. “I was wondering why the door was left unlocked. I was cleaning the floors, and I saw that the door was ajar. So I thought to check, before closing somebirdie in.”  
“How thoughtful. Now that you’ve seen that I am in here, will you let me continue with my work?”  
Leone nodded. “Of course.”  
Leone moved to the door, pretending to leave. At the last moment, he turned around and hit the doctor hard on the face. Shuu Iwamine fell immediately on the floor, unconscious.   
Leone was grinning happily at this point. “I probably shouldn’t have done that, but damn, it felt good.”  
Leone stood there over Shuu’s body, then said: “Alright, I better go right a report about this. They’ll find out about it anyway, at least it’ll come from me.”  
And so he did. He spent the next couple of hours in his office, writing a report to the Dove Party about how he found Shuu unconscious in the infirmary.   
“Eh, close enough.”  
Suddenly, he heard noises. Somebirdie was shouting.   
“I’m getting too old for this.”  
Grunting, Leone got out of his chair and went up the stairs once again. In front of the staircases that led to the maintenance room, he found a large group of birds. Many of them were carrying some sort of weapon, and pointed it at somebirdie else.   
“What is going on here?” Leone asked at nobirdie in particular.


End file.
